Poké Rangers: Lost Zone
Poké Rangers: Lost Zone ''(abbreviated as '''PRLZ and Lost Zone) is a spin-off of the Poké Rangers franchise and the first season in an unnamed set of series of Poké Rangrs authored by PikaFlash exclusive to Fanfiction.Net. Synopsis Years before the series began, an ambitious Mew travelled to the Hall of Origin, proposing to Arceus that humans should be servants to the Pokémon and wants Arceus's permission to use his Psychic powers to control all humans. However, Arceus is furious at the Mew's outrageous suggestion as it contradicts the creation of the Lake Trio (Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie) and Arceus banishes the Mew into another dimension known as the Lost Zone. To ensure that the Mew never escapes the Lost Zone, Arceus placed the Lost Zone within the Distortion World, where Giratina is charged with the task of watching over the dimensional prison. In the event that the Mew escapes, Arceus entrusted Giratina special powers to be used, knowing that the Mew find any opportunity to escape from it's prison. Hundreds of years later, in the year 2021, three Pokémon Researchers studying the legend of Giratina in a newly discovered ruin accidently created a dimensional rip that releases the Mew from it's prison. However, after being trapped in another dimension for a long time, the Mew had no choice but to possess the body of one of the Researchers to survive before escaping. Aware of the incident, Giratina appears before one of the Researchers and entrusted her the powers from Arceus to stop the Mew before he conquers two worlds. Characters Rangers David Fury Age: 20 Hair Color: Brunette Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hometown: '''Cinnabar, Kanto '''Birthday: '''14th November The '''Blazing Red Charizard Ranger. An aspiring Pokémon Trainer from Cinnabar who was drawn into the conflict, becoming the Red Charizard Ranger. He was chosen by the Red Morpher to become the Blazing Red Charizard Ranger. Using the power of the Red Orb in the morphing Grid, David gains new abilities, becoming the Prime Mode: Blazing Red Groudon Ranger. During a routine run with his Rapidash (named Red King), David's Rapidash was Pokénapped by Naomi's minions so that she could use Red King as part of an experiment to create her Battlizer, turning Red King into the mechanical Rapidash Rider. However, Naomi returns Red King to David and gives him access to the Rapidash Rider battlizer, enabing David to become the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger. David is extremely hot-headed and he doesn't hesitate to go all out against his opponents. In Pokémon Battles, David has a habit of introducing himself before each battle. Sarah's nickname for David is Big Mouth. David makes a special appearence in the Poké Rangers 5th Anniversary Fanfic Forever Red. Julia Katsumoto Real Name: Julia Ketchum Age: 18 Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Teal Blue '''Hometown: Cerulean, Kanto Birthday: '''13th July (Shared with Storm because Storm was hatched on Julia's 10th Birthday) The '''Yellow Storm Raichu Ranger and the official leader of the Poké Rangers: Lost Zone team. No one knows much about Julia and her past and she rarely talks about it. The Yellow Morpher selects Julia during a chance encounter at a Pokémon Center in Cerulean City. Julia is capable in using Aura and after undergoing Aura training with Sarah, Julia can use her Aura to power up her Ranger abilities, enabling her to become the Prime Mode: Shining Yellow Lucario Ranger. Sarah's nickname for Julia is Sexy Raichu Ranger or SRR for short. Her day job is being one of Cerulean City's Gym Leaders. Claire Springfield Age: 22 Hair Color: '''Blue '''Eye Color: Emerald Green Hometown: '''Jubilife, Sinnoh '''Birthday: 23rd August The Ocean Blue Empoleon Ranger. An extremely intelligent woman, Claire developed the PokéGear an Shade Morphers by infusing them with the energies from the Lost Zone. She was a skilled Pokémon Trainer who lost her passion, prompting her to become a Pokémon Researcher. Claire, her brother Shine Springfield and Naomi Su were part of a Research team investigating Giratina in some old ruins when the accident occured. Shine gets possessed by ZeroMew while Naomi falls into a coma. Claire is the only one left untouched as Giratina entrusts her with the responsibility to form the Lost Zone Poké Rangers. Claire is also known to unintentionally cause trouble in different regions, prompting the nickname from Sarah Legendary Troublemaker A. One of the incidents happened in Slateport when Claire threw a cake at someone's face because he took the last Rage Candy Bar, prompting a huge bounty placed on her head by one of Hoenn's richest women. Claire was the unofficial leader of the team before officially naming Julia as the Team Leader. She is also a huge fan of Katie Myers (from Poké Rangers: SDI and Genesis Overload), which inspired her to form this team of Poké Rangers. Using the Blue Orb within the Morphing Grid, Claire is able to power up her Ranger abilities, enabling her to use the''' Prime Mode: Ocean Blue Kyogre Ranger's''' abilities. Claire has a cameo appearence in Chapter 46 of Poké Rangers: SDI as a 10-year old. She also makes an appearence in Chapter 34 of Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload as a 13-year old. Andy 'Dice' Black Age: '''19 '''Hair Color: '''Light Blonde '''Eye Color: Oynx Black Hometown: Fortree, Hoenn Birthday: 10th October The Forest Green Sceptile Ranger. From Fortree City, Hoenn. He joins the team in Canalave City after he was sent to Claire to Snowpoint City to train his skills with the sword. It was during this training that his Sceptile learns to cut air that enables it to cut through Fire-type attacks. Technically, Sarah does not have a nickname for Dice because Dice is already a nickname. He likes Emma Blight, the Black Ranger. Dice chose to become a Poké Ranger because one of ZeroMew's monsters was responsible for the death of his sister. He also made a promise to his sister that one day he would show her a Gracidea that he recieved from a Shaymin. During a trip to Floaroma Town in Sinnoh, Dice encountered an enemy that sent him flying into the Eterna Forest. It was during that battle that Dice believes he recieved a Gracidea from a Shaymin, and using that Gracidea, Dice powers up to become the Forest Green Shaymin Ranger, making him more powerful and gaining the abilitiy of flight using Shaymin's Sky Forme. Riku Blight Age: 25 Hair Color: '''(Dyed) Silver with purple streaks '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hometown: '''Goldenrod, Johto '''Birthday: '''11th June The '''Indigo Dawn Espeon Ranger. Emma's twin brother and Sarah's cousin. He joins the team at Mt. Silver in the temporary base that has been rented out to the team. He helped put in the finishing touches in the J-Beast Zords and the Z-Jet Mk. II, a jet capable of standard and vertical take-off and landing. The reference to Riku's Ranger Color as Purple instead of Indigo is a common running gag in the series, despite the fact that Espeon's normal color is Purple. Riku would often try to correct that mistake, claiming that the Indigo Ranger sounds much cooler than Purple. Using a rock from Fullmoon Island, Riku can power up his Ranger abilities to become the Prime Mode: Indigo Crescent Cresselia Ranger. Emma Blight Age: 25 Hair Color: Black with blonde streaks Eye color: Brown Hometown: Goldenrod, Johto Birthday: '''11th June The '''Black Twilight Umbreon Ranger. Riku's twin sister and Sarah's cousin. She joins the team near the Ruins of Alph during a confrontation with Naomi. Emma's day job is being a Treasure Protector, where her role is to ensure the preservation of historical objects and ruins. Emma knows Dice likes her, but she rejects his advances because she doesn't think highly of him. But that doesn't stop her from using Dice as an excuse to avoid doing things she prefers not to do. Using a rock from Newmoon Island, Emma can power up her Ranger abilities to become the Prime Mode: Black Void Darkrai Ranger. Naomi Su Age: 26 Hair Color: Green Eye Color: Grey Hometown: Jubilife, Sinnoh Birthday: 28th August The White Latias Ranger. Naomi is the best friend of Shine and Claire Springfield who fell into a coma during the incident that freed ZeroMew from the Lost Zone. ZeroMew is able to bring her out of her coma and turn her against Claire and the Poké Rangers. She is equally intelligent as Claire, making her a dangerous adversary to the Rangers. A big difference between Naomi and the other Ranger is that Naomi is capable of transforming into a Latias Zord and she can form her own Megazord with ZeroMew's four Generals. Later on, she kidnaps David's Rapidash and uses it to develop the Rapidash Rider as part of a prototype Adaptable Battlizer System for her to use. She becomes the Red Dragon Rider Ranger when she combines with the Rapidash Rider. In reality, Naomi was only working with ZeroMew to find a way to free Shine from ZeroMew's control. Naomi was forced to betray ZeroMew when she attempted to stop him from killing his own four generals, but she failed when the four generals sacrificed themselves to protect Naomi. Allies *'Sarah Evans': Fight Specialist of the S.S. SeaBlade and maternal cousin of the Blight Twins. She ensures that the Rangers are battle ready, whether it is through sparring sessions or assisting Claire in her lab. She also assists the Rangers in Claire's Lab while they are on missions. *'Kyle Fang, Jr.': Captain of the S.S. SeaBlade, the mobile base of operations for the Poké Rangers. Anywhere the S.S. SeaBlade goes, he goes along with it. *'Alexis Joy': Chief Medical Officer of the S.S. SeaBlade. She ensures the well being of every passenger on board the S.S. SeaBlade, both human and Pokémon. Both Alexis and Claire are childhood friends from the same neighborhood in Jubilife. *'Storm': Julia's Pikachu and best friend since Julia's 10th Birthday when he was hatched from a Pichu egg, making him 10 years younger than Julia. He freely roams around the S.S. SeaBlade without any supervision. *'Veteran Rangers: '''Former Poké Rangers who retired from active duty in the year 2021 who were asked to assist the current team of Poké Rangers. **'Mika Alden: Silver Queen Overtech Ranger/Black Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger. **[[Amiizuka Chii|'''Amiizuka Chii-Dragonfly]]: Pink Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger. **[[Sabrina Mason|'Sabrina Barinholtz']]: Yellow Ampharos Johto Ranger. **[[Jake Coshi|'Jake Coshi']]: Red Luxray PokéPower Ranger. **[[Duo Roronoa|'Duo Roronoa']]: Blue G-Force Ranger. **'Luke Sunderland: 'Green SDI Ranger. Villians ZeroMew/Shine Springfield Trapped in a region within the Torn World/Distortion World, Giratina's role was to ensure that ZeroMew would never escape the Lost Zone. During his imprisonment in the Lost Zone, ZeroMew was able to harness the energy within the Lost Zone for his own use. When ZeroMew escaped, his body is unable to survive outside the Lost Zone, forcing him to possess Claire's brother, Shine Springfield, until he regains his full strength. ZeroMew's Generals *'ChaRaging:' One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. Despite being a warrior, ChaRaging likes to think things through though it also tends to make him lazy at times. He also likes to shorten the names of his fellow Generals (e.g. Calling DeathScyther D-S and Killer-Beedrill K-B). The only time that he would put any effort is if the Red Ranger is involved, as he has developed a rivalary with the Red Ranger after their first encounter. *'DeathScyther': One of ZeroMew's generals, created from energy of the Lost Zone. DeathScyther specialty is moving at high speeds and is capable of slicing steel with his blades. He's also responsible for enlarging Monsters for battle. *'Killer-Beedrill: '''One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. Killer-Beedrill's role is the spymaster and his role is to keep track of the Rangers and their movements. *'VictreeBomb:' One of ZeroMew's generals, created from the energy of the Lost Zone. VictreeBomb's body is designed to create the monsters to fight the Rangers by spitting them out of its mouth, so don't expect any words from VictreeBomb. BoneShaman A Marowak monster with the Shamanic abilities capable of creating his own monsters and thhe ability to revive monsters who have been defeated by the Poké Rangers in battle. Initially, BoneShaman works for ZeroMew before he decided to become ambitious and forms his own faction of bad guys with the two cyborgs Plusorb and Minnet. BoneShaman and the cyborgs easily overpowered and captured ZeroMew's four Generals, but after losing in a battle against the combined forces of the current and Veteran Rangers, the cyborgs decide to split up from BoneShaman, forcing him to use ZeroMew's four Generals in a battle against Naomi and David. However, David activated his Battlizer and easily destroyed BoneShaman and Naomi claims BoneShaman's staff as her prize. Plusorb and Minnet A pair of cyborgs created by BoneShaman to assist him. They are powerful enough to go toe-to-toe against Zeromew's four generals. They've split up from BoneShaman after they claim that BoneShaman was cramping their style. The cyborgs attempted to build their own cyborg army to conquer Hoenn, but the Rangers thwarted them every time. Plusorb and Minnet were destroyed in a showdown near Blackthorn City. Arsenal *'PokéGear Morphers': The Morphers used by the Lost Zone Poké Rangers with the Morphing Call ''"Lost Zone, Energize!". Other than that, it works just like a normal PokéGear. *'Shade Morphers': Morphers designed like a pair of sunglasses. It can also communicate with other Rangers and the base. The Morphing Call for this morpher is also "Lost Zone, Energize!". *'LZ Blaster/Blade': Standard personal Sidearms for the Rangers, with a Blaster Forme for long range combat and a Blade Forme for close range combat. Riku prefers to use this over his own personal weapon. *'Blazing Spears': The Red Ranger's primary weapon. The two spears are capable of manipulating Fire when David spins his spears for his Firespin Dance attack. *'Storm Gauntlets': The Yellow Ranger's primary weapon. It strengthens Julia's punches and it emits electicity when Julia uses Thunderbolt Punch '''and Electro Blast'. *'Storm Boomerang': A bladed boomerang shaped like a Pikachu's tail specially made for the Yellow Ranger. It can be used as a long range projectile or a close combat weapon. Attacks include '''Thunder Throw '(for long range) and Thunderstrike Slash '(for Close Combat). *'Thunder Hammer: A yellow mallet with red spots and Black Lightning symbols on the sides. It is capable of creating shockwaves when it is slammed on the ground. *'Emperor Claws': The Blue Ranger's primary weapon. It has small water jets on the back of the claws that enables Claire to use Aqua Jet Claws to attack at high speeds when fighting opponents. *'Leaf Sabers:' The Green Ranger's primary weapon. A pair of sabers with the ability to manipulate plant life. Dice can combine the sabers to use Magical Razor Leaf Blade Storm. *'Psycho Bazooka:' The Indigo Ranger's primary weapon. A bazooka capable of shooting bursts of psychic energy. It is also capable in manipulating sunlight, using the Solar Reflector to divert the power of the sun for a Solar Beam attack. *'Psycho Scope:' A scope designed by Riku attached to any LZ Blaster and even Lugia Booster. Once the scope finds a target to shoot for the LZ Blaster to shoot at, the energy projectile shot from the LZ Blaster will always home in on it's target, hitting the target no matter where the target is moving to avoid the shot or where the LZ Blaster is pointing. *'Lunar Fan': The Black Ranger's primary weapon. A folding fan with the ability to use black tornados in an attack known as Black Twister that can be used against enemies in battle. Emma can also use the Lunar Fan to levitate herself. *'GS Combination: Lugia Booster and Ho-oh Flamevest': The Lugia Booster is a powerful steam cannon that can obliterate enemies using the Sacred AeroBlast attack. Due to the huge recoil of the attack, using the weapon requires the Ho-oh FlameVest, a heavy armored vest designed to protect the user from the recoil using miniature jets on the back of the vest to counter the recoil. The Ho-oh FlameVest is also useable as a protective armor against heavy blows and powerful Fire-type attacks. *'Rapidash Rider Battlizer': Combining with the Rapidash Rider, David becomes the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger. As the Red Volcanic Rider Ranger, David can use weapons used by other Red Rangers, but his main weapons with this Battlizer are the Blaze Buster (a 6' Broad Sword) and the Rapidash Cannon ''(A large Rapidash shaped cannon). Naomi initially created this Battlizer for her own before she gave this weapon to David. She too can use the Rapidash Rider, enabling her to become the '''Red Dragon Rider Ranger'. *'Ruby Staff': The White Latias Ranger's primary weapon. This ruby staff was orginally BoneShaman's mystical shaman staff used to revive fallen enemies of the Poké Rangers. Naomi used this to revived ZeroMew's henchmen from 500 years ago. Vehicles *'S.S. SeaBlade': An Cruise Ship designed like an Empoleon. The Lost Zone Poké Ranger use this as their main base of operations. *'StormRider Cycle': A Motorbike exclusively designed for the Yellow Ranger, capable of firing Rapid Charge Beams at enemies. It can also be used as a civilian vehicle on road trips in different regions. *'Iron Flygon': A Flygon-shaped mobile armor designed by Claire to assist the Poké Rangers in battles against ZeroMew's forces. It was originally used against the Rangers by ZeroMew until Claire reprogrammed it. The array of weapons Iron Flygon uses depends on the Ranger piloting Iron Flygon. Iron Flygon also acts as a personal transport for Claire. *'Empoleon Humvee':Claire's humvee inspired by an Empoleon. A vehicle used for road trips in different regions. *'Z-Jet Mk. II': A jet capable of standard and vertical take off and landing inspired by the Zapdos Jet Zord. Riku pilots this jet for the Rangers to travel between places over a long distance at high speeds. *'DoomCruiser': Emma's personal car inspired by a Houndoom. It is usually used for road trips within each region. *'Rapidash Rider': David's Rapidash was forcefully infused with energy from the Lost Zone, transforming it into a Rapidash robot that is capable of turning into a Battlizer.﻿ Zords Unlike most Poké Rangers, the Lost Zone PokéRangers use Zords based on the Legendary Trios of each region (Kanto Bird, Sinnoh Dragon, Johto Beast and Hoenn Weather Trios) instead of the Pokémon they represent. K-Bird Zords Using the Shamouti Spheres linked to the Morphing Grid, Julia and David can summon the K-Bird Zords to fight against opponents that have greately increased in size. *'Articuno Support': This Zord maintains most of the features of the original Articuno. It does not need a pilot as it has a mind of its own but it can follow orders from Julia and David. It forms the left arm of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. *'Zapdos Jet': This Zord is designed to be more of a jet, but it retains most of the features of Zapdos. It forms the right arm of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. *'Moltres Fighter': This Zord is a humanoid with Moltres's wings on its back and has a helmet with Moltres's beak. It forms the torso and legs of the K-Bird Megazord while it wings becomes part of the six-wing formation of the Megazord. It's wings forms part of the Six-Wing Shuriken. S-Dragon Zords Using the Adamant Orb, Lustrous Orb and Griseous Orb, Claire and Dice can summon the S-Dragon Zords to assist the K-Bird Zords. *'Ghost Giratina: '''Ghost Giratina's body transforms into the head and 'backbone' of the S-Dragon Megazord. *'Temporal Dialga: Dialga's body with it's four legs combine to form the pair of legs for the S-Dragon Megazord while Dialga's head and neck forms the right arm. Dialga's 'back wing' forms a shield to be held in the right arm. ' *'Spatial Palkia: Palkia's body transform into the torso of the S-Dragon Megazord while it's head and neck forms the left arm. Palkia's 'wings' fuses together to form a sword. ' J-Beast Zords To link the J-Beast Zords to the Morphing Grid, Claire decides to improvise by using the power of the Clear and Tidal Bells. This enables Emma and Riku to summon the J-Beast Zords. *'Splashing Suicune': This Zord forms the head, torso and arms of the J-Beast Megazord. *'Erupting Entei': This Zord forms the left leg of the J-Beast Megazord. *'Radiating Raikou': This Zord forms the right leg of the J-Beast Megazord. H-Weather Zords Using the Red, Blue and Jade Orbs linked to the Morphing Grid, the H-Weather Zords can be summoned by the Rangers so that they can use the raw power of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. *'Groudon Quake Walking Tank': The Groudon Tank is a powerful walking tank that is extremely powerful on land, with each step capable of causing earth tremors. This Zord forms the main torso of the H-Weather Megazord. *'Kyogre Tsunami Tidal Gunship': The Kyogre Gunship is a powerful submarine gunship capable of travelling underwater and in the sky. It has huge firepower and a water spout capable of putting out fierce fires. This Zord forms the back of the H-Weather Megazord. *'Rayquaza Typhoon Sky-Train': The Rayquaza Skytrain is a flying train that is superior in the skies. It's rail cars has cannons that can shoot powerful Hyper Beams at enemies. This front car of the skytrain forms the head of the H-Weather Megazord while the other carriages become armor attachments on the arms and legs of the Megazord. Megazord Formations K-Bird Megazord The Articuno Support, Zapdos Jet and Moltres Fighter Zords combine to form the K-Bird Megazord. It wields the Six-Wing Shuriken made from the six-wings of the three birds. It's main finishing moves are '''Trinity Slash and Trinity Blast but occassionally new finishers are improvised depending on the situation. S-Dragon Megazord The Ghost Giratina, Temporal Dialga and Spatial Palkia Zords combine to form the S-Dragon Megazord. It's weapons include the Dialga Time Cannon on it's right and the Palkia Wing Sword. It's main finishing move is a combination of Time Cannon and whatever attack of choice that is available, but usually it's a swing from the Palkia Wing Sword called Extra-Dimensional Slash. Sinto Megazord The K-Bird and S-Dragon Megazords combine to form the Sinto Megazord. The K-Bird Megazord retains its form, while the Dialga legs become extensions to the K-Bird's legs. The Dialga and Palkia arms attach themselves to the shoulders of the K-Bird respectively while Giratina merges with the back of the K-Bird to support the combined weight of this Megazord combination. The six-wings on the back of the K-Bird is now merged into two large wings attached to Giratina, enabling this Zord to fly. It's combined power is enough to use the finisher Time Space Tri-Disaster. J-Beast Megazord The Splashing Suicune, Erupting Entei and Radiating Raikou Zords combine to form the J-Beast Megazord. Unlike the S-Dragon and K-Bird Megazords, the J-Beast mimics its pilot movements, enabling it to use a wider range of moves. Its finishing moves are Aurora Tempest, Blaze Rain and Thunder Waltz. Sintojoh Megazord The Sinto and J-Beast Megazords combine to form the Sintojoh Megazord. Combining the Sinto and J-Beast Megazord forms this combination. The Sinto Megazord retains it's combination, while the Raikou and Entei legs instead become part of the Dialga legs on their respective sides. The Suicune torso merges with Giratina body on the back of the Zord. Its finishing moves is Elemental Stampede, but the Megazord is capable of using Time Space Tri-Disaster. H-Weather Megazord The Groudon Tank, Kyogre Gunship and Rayquaza Skytrain Zords combine to form the H-Weather Megazord. This Megazord utilizes the raw power of the elements, combining the power of the land, sea and sky to defeat its enemies. It's finishing moves are Stratospheric Disaster '''(with '''Ozone Buster), Volcanic Fury and Tidal Blast. Episode Guide Category:Poké Rangers Series